


A New Threat

by Pillowscience21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Mild Smut, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowscience21/pseuds/Pillowscience21
Summary: When there is an Assassination attempt on Asami’s life, Team Avatar will stop at nothing to bring down the people responsible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! Hope you enjoy my idea of what the next Avatar adventure could be! Comments and Kudos welcome thanks for reading.

The keystone slid into place flawlessly, a final touch to the intricate archway leading into the newest skyscraper to grace Republic City's skyline, Zhu Li Tower. Since the Triad Turf wars had settled down, Korra was able to focus solely on rebuilding the City after Kuvira’s reign and the spirit portal destroyed downtown. She worked every day with a special Bender team hand selected by Asami to construct the massive towers that would be bigger and better than the ones before them.

 

Bolin placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder squeezing excitedly upon seeing the final piece of this massive puzzle finally in its place. Each project took 3-6 months to complete, but this one was especially difficult being the tallest tower they had ever attempted.

 

“Finally! I feel like we have been working on this project forever!” Bolin said taking his hard hat off and running his hand through his sweaty hair.

 

“Yeah, this was a tough one. You going to come to the dedication tonight?” Korra asked glancing at the time and grabbing her glider from a nearby wall. She has to get to Air Temple Island to start getting ready, the building dedication is in just a few hours and Asami wanted to arrive very early, something about a surprise.  

 

“Wouldn’t miss it, Opal and I are going to make a date of it. Besides I want to show her the new apartment i’m going to be renting, it’s the smallest one in the building but it’s a start, you know?” Bolin exclaimed incredibly excited about it. The builders get a discount on rent in the buildings they work on, and Bolin decided to finally make use of the perk.

 

“I’m excited for you. Air Temple Island has been feeling pretty cramped lately with all of the new airbenders and the refugee’s that are being housed there,” Korra sighed, her and Asami barely saw each other with how busy work has been on top of that they are sharing a living space with Opal, Jinora and Ikki. As much as Korra loved her friends, she really wanted to spend time with Asami...alone. They haven’t really had time to explore their new found relationship, much to their dismay. “Maybe once we finish a couple more buildings Asami will be able to move the refugee’s out of her Estate and we could spend more time there.”

 

“ Uhh huh… spend more time there…” Bolin chuckled wiggling his eyebrows at Korra.

 

“Oh shut it. We all heard you and Opal sneaking in last week… and that collared shirt you’ve been wearing the past few days hasn’t been fooling anyone.” Korra said pulling the collar down slightly to reveal a small bruise on the earthbender’s neck.

 

“Whatever, you’re just jealous.”

 

“Maybe a little!” Korra called already opening her glider and taking off toward Air Temple Island to get ready for tonight. Korra knew Asami would be busy most of the night, making a speech to dedicate the building and answering questions for the press, but she was still excited to spend time with her girlfriend. They would probably go out to eat afterwards they could hold hands and Korra could stare into her girlfriend’s emerald eyes and ask about her day, with how busy their lives have been lately Korra will take what she can get.

 

* * *

 

Korra pulled her watertribe necklace over her head, and tightened her hair in her bun when she heard the door open behind her and the sound of thick heels clicking across the wooden floor.

 

“So beautiful.” Asami whispered moving in behind Korra and placing a pale hand on her shoulder. Korra turned and took in the beautiful sight before her, Asami was wearing a sleek black dress hugging her curves delightfully accentuated with a simple red belt around her waist and a ruby necklace hanging lovingly around her slender neck.

 

“Wow.” Korra’s mouth went dry at the sight and words escaped her. She wanted to tell Asami just how beautiful she was but the only sounds that escaped her lips were a series of stutters, thankfully Asami seemed to be flattered all the same and she made her way to the Avatar pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

“I love you.” Asami said placing a gentle kiss on Korra’s flushed cheek.

 

“I love you too. Spirits, Asami you’re gorgeous.” Korra managed once she got herself under control. This had the desired effect and Asami’s cheeks reddened slightly making her all the more beautiful in Korra’s opinion.

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yep, I just need to do one more thing before we leave though.” Korra grinned, before Asami could question what she needed the Avatar leaned in and kissed her girl-loving the feeling of soft plump lips on her own. Korra was going to pull away when a pale hand gently touched her neck pulling her in closer. Just as she felt Asami sweep her tongue across her bottom lip the sound of the door sliding open pulled her back to reality.

 

“Oh my spirits! I’m sorry I didn’t know you guys were in here,” Opal said shyly. “I just needed to grab my dress for tonight and i’ll go get ready somewhere else.”

 

“No it’s ok Opal we were just leaving.” Asami chuckled.

 

“Are you sure? The ceremony doesn’t start for another two hours.” The air bender blushed realizing the implications.

 

“Heh, we are sure I have a few things to do at the Tower before the event see, you there.” Asami gave Opal a little wave before taking Korra’s hand leading her out of the temple. They walked hand in hand through the city, Korra asked Asami how her day was and learned that their next project was finally approved by the city and they would begin work on it in two weeks.

 

“So two weeks off from construction work huh? Maybe i’ll see if Lin needs any help on the police force or something.” Korra said wrapping her arm around Asami’s waist pulling her close, they were headed straight toward the new building she had finished working on earlier today, it would seem Asami wasn’t kidding when she said she had some things to do here before the ceremony.

 

“Or you could take a little break. You could use it, you have been so busy this past year.” Asami suggested.

 

“Only if you promise to take one with me.” Korra grinned, knowing her girlfriend had far too much going on for another vacation.

 

“Ok, you have a point.” The women entered the lobby of the tower easily slipping past security and heading toward the elevator.  “I wanted to show you something.” Asami pressed a code for the elevator, Korra recognized it as the access to the penthouse she didn’t work on it at all, but noticed a private team of workers going to work there while she worked with the rest of the crew.

 

“We get to see the penthouse? I heard someone bought it before the foundation was even laid, they even hired a private company to build it.” Korra said fully aware that Asami the owner of the entire building probably knew it already.

 

“Heh, yeah the owner is a pretty private person they didn’t want too many people working on their home.” Asami said just before the chime sounded signaling they had arrived at their destination. Asami grinned at Korra and stepped into the apartment, “What do you think?” She asked, she almost seemed nervous and Korra was having a hard time understanding why.

 

Korra followed Asami and was surprised when she looked around and realized this apartment was not only huge, but it was also fully furnished, it looked like whoever owned it could move in right now. The living space had a plush black couch lined with blue and white furs that were soft to the touch, warmed by a fireplace already lit casting a warm glow around the room. It opened to a kitchen with the latest appliances and beautiful marble countertops with flecks of blue throughout. However it was the back wall that truly caught Korra’s eye, it was all glass windows and doors that opened to a balcony that overlooked the city giving way to a clear view to the spirit portal in the distance. Asami knowing her so well took the Avatars hand and lead her through one of the doors and leaned over the railing, the wind blew through her raven hair and the green and yellow light from the portal made her eyes shimmer attractively. Korra was sure the image would be burned into her memory forever and she couldn’t resist pulling her love in closely to steal a kiss before speaking. “This is so beautiful Asami, thank you for showing me this. Are you sure we should be here though? It seems like someone is already living here…”

 

“Well technically they haven’t moved in yet, but they were hoping within the next few days they would be here full time.”

 

“Oh good, I just don’t want to invade anyone's privac-”

 

Asami cut her off with a giggle and squeezed her hand lovingly, “You still haven’t figured it out yet have you?”

 

“Figured what out?” She asked genuinely confused.

 

“Korra we have been crammed into a single living space with 2 other people, when all I want to do is spend every waking second with you. Even when we have down time we never get to be alone… so I thought that maybe if I bought a place we could finally get to be together. I bought this place and I was hoping that- well that you would move in with me.”

    

“Asami!” Korra squealed hugging her girlfriend tighter. “Oh my spirits! Wow I feel kind of dumb now that I think about it you’ve been dropping hints for a while, this place is so incredible!”

 

“You’ve only seen part of it. Though admittedly this is my favorite thing, this balcony the view from here is incredible and it runs the length of the entire apartment. Come on let me show you the rest of the place.” Asami took Korra and lead her through the place, there was a fully equipped gym, an office/library for Asami to work in, and two guest rooms, what appeared to be a room for Naga filled with toys. Korra’s excitement grew with every step they took, this was going to be her home and she would be living here with the love of her life, she briefly wondered if she was allowed to be this happy. Then Asami led Korra down a long hallway and her elation only grew farther.

 

“This is the master bedroom.” Asami whispered leading Korra into the room a wall of windows leading to the balcony allowing the warm glow of the setting sun warm the room.

 

“Don’t you mean our room?” Korra grinned

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“A thousand times yes, Asami. I want to spend every moment I can with you.” Korra whispered against the engineers lips before leaning in for a searing kiss, the first of many in their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected threat emerges at the building dedication.

The dedication proved to be just as boring as Korra always remembered them to be, but she did find pleasure in getting to stare at Asami while she gave her speech. She was standing on the stage off to the side, thankfully she didn’t have to say anything at this event, as much as younger Korra loved being in the center of everything now she liked to take a more passive role in matters. Korra felt a familiar presence behind her and turned to see Lin dressed in her usual police uniform.

 

“Perimeter secure. We caught some bratty kids trying to take a piss on the side of the building, hoodlums.”

 

“You know you don’t have to personally oversee security for these things. Asami’s security team is top notch you would know, you trained them yourself.”

 

“Three of the most influential people in the city are all in one place for a public event, you better believe I will be here.” Lin chided.

 

“You’re right, this one is a pretty big one. The next couple projects won’t be near as important maybe you could finally take a night off for those.”

“Perhaps.” Lin’s gaze snapped forward drawing Korra’s attention to where she was looking, a figure dressed in dark clothing moved slowly through the crowd. The two women watched for a moment when the figure didn’t slow even as he approached the stage Lin and Korra glanced at each other before moving to intercept them.

 

It happened in an instant, the man drew his hood back pulled something from his coat and aimed it at Asami. A beam of light flashed from the weapon and Korra leaped forward grabbing Asami by the shoulders and all but tossing her behind the podium shielding her with her body. Something hit Korra’s left shoulder, she felt something wet along her arm and torso immediately. Another beam of light buzzed by and Korra heard the sound of the person being tackled to the ground mercilessly.

 

“Asami are you ok?” Korra asked, Asami’s eyes were wide she reached out and put her hand over Korra’s bleeding wound, they pain hit her then and she bit back a cry.

 

“Korra, your bleeding a lot.” Asami stated, a little too calmly for the situation, in shock perhaps.

 

“I’ll be fine, are you ok? What was that thing?” Korra moved to stand holding her hand over her wound. Bolin and Opal were running toward them.

 

“Korra we need to get you to a healer. You’re really hurt.” Korra looked to her shoulder and gingerly pulled her hand away, there was a massive hole in her shoulder gushing blood she looked down to her soaked dress suddenly feeling lightheaded. She felt her legs give from under her the world spun around her, before her vision faded to black.

 

* * *

 

“Wha-,” Korra’s voice was gravely she blinked away the dots from her eyes as she adjusted to the light streaming through the open window of the Air Temple infirmary.

 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Asami was next to her bed, gripping her hand tightly and looking at her with so much affection Korra was sure she could drown in it. Her girlfriend’s voice was soft and gentle but still laced with worry. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like my shoulder was put through a cheese grater,” Korra sat up rubbing her neck. “How long was I out?”

 

“Just for the night, you lost a lot of blood but Kya fixed you up, you should be fully recovered in a couple weeks.”

 

“Right, what was that weapon? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

Asami pulled an object from her bag and held it for Korra to see. It was a lump of platinum, shaped in an L with one end open and a strange curved piece protruding from the center. There was something else though, Korra could feel a distinct energy coming from it, one that she felt when she was in the spirit world.

 

“Is that spirit energy I feel?” Korra asked.

 

“Yes, it seems someone has created another way to use spirit energy for evil.” Asami turned the weapon in her hand opened a small door and pulled out a single petal from a flower Korra recognized as the ones in the meadow just inside the Republic City spirit portal. “This weapon uses just a tiny piece of spirit flower to produce a ray, it was strong enough to pierce clean through your shoulder.”

 

“Oh my spirits. How are they getting the flowers though? They would have to go to the spirit world to do such a thing and Tenzin is very particular about who goes in.” Korra held the petal in her hand feeling the energy radiating from it, something so small and powerful in the wrong hands it could be devastating.

 

“We think someone has been sneaking in somehow, Mako is working on it now and the Portal’s security is going to be tripled for the time being.” Korra looked at her girlfriend, and took her hand in her own.

 

“Are you ok, Asami?” She ran her thumb over her girlfriend’s knuckles then pulled her hand to her lips for a gentle kiss.

 

“I’m just glad you’re ok. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” The engineers eyes watered, Korra wiped away the tears gently.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m worried about you though, that man was aiming at you, I can’t even imagine what would have happened if… ugh!” She leaned in for a kiss holding her ladies chin gently between her thumb and index finger. “Do we know why he tried…”

 

“He is being questioned by Lin as we speak, I haven’t heard anything yet.”

 

Korra jumped out of bed began pulling her clothes on that Asami lovingly provided, she remembered her dress was ruined and groaned internally. Now she would have to go shopping for a new formal dress, maybe Asami could help her find one.

 

“Korra you really should rest, your body needs time to recover.” Asami chided, but she didn’t move to stop Korra likely aware that rest was the last thing on her mind now.

 

“I’ll rest after I give that creep a piece of my mind and find out why he is trying to hurt you.” Korra grumbled. “Are you coming?”

 

“I actually have a few things I need to get done at the office today.” Korra considered this for a moment, she wanted to face down the asshole who tried to hurt her girlfriend, but she also wasn’t going to let Asami out of her sight for a second now that she knew someone was after her, Lin could handle the interrogation she is a professional afterall.

 

“I’ll come with you, then. It’s been a while since I’ve visited your work.”

 

“Oh really? T-thank you Korra.”

 

“For what?” She questioned

 

“I-I’m actually really freaked out about this whole thing, I saw that guy pull this thing out of his coat,” She said holding the weapon up. “And it was just the most terrifying thing i’ve ever experienced, his eyes were full of hate and anger, and though I had no idea what this was I knew I was in danger. I’m just glad you were there to save me, as you always are.”

 

Korra pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace, though her shoulder ached from the movement she didn’t mind it. She pulled back pressing their foreheads together and looked into stormy emerald eyes. “I love you Asami. You know I will always take care of you, right?”

 

“I do. I love you too Korra so, so much.” They stayed like that for a while basking in each others warmth, relishing the peace of being wrapped in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“So we’ve come to an understanding, you have the material on site within the week _and_ give me the discount for the inconvenience and i’ll consider continuing to use your company for my future projects. This is no longer a discussion, have a good evening sir.” Asami barked into the receiver before nearly slamming the phone down into its holder. Korra cracked her lids open at the sound looking to Asami from her spot on the floor. She was suppose to be meditating but she found she kept getting caught up listening to her girlfriends very intimidating, **_very_ ** sexy voice reaming out some poor soul who dared try to pull one over on her.

 

“I think you made that man cry.” Korra grinned watching the engineer drop her head in her hands rubbing her temples, before spinning in her chair giving the avatar a very tantalizing view before crossing her legs and leaning forward.

 

“Believe me, he deserved it.”

 

“You almost done?” Korra didn’t even try to tear her gaze away from her girlfriends long pale legs.

 

“Do you want me to be?”

 

“Maybe.” Korra stood, sitting on her girlfriends desk casually.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Asami grinned standing as well and leaning in to Korra slyly. She didn’t give the avatar a chance to answer, their lips were crashing together in an instant a pale hand snaked its way around Korra’s neck and weaved into her hair. Korra took the hint and deepened the kiss tasting her love and pulling the raven haired beauty against her running her hand under her blouse to rub small circles on the small of her back.

 

“Mmm Korra..” Asami moaned, peppering kisses along Korra’s jaw before nibbling lightly on her ear. The avatar shivered at the sound, and ran her hands farther into her loves blouse traveling up teasing the edges of her bra. An obnoxious buzzing sound filled the room and both women groaned in unison before Asami’s assistants voice began.

 

“Miss Sato, detective Mako is here to see you should I send him in?”

 

Asami took a minute to fix her clothing, then she lovingly wiped lipstick off of Korra’s jaw and neck. Once the CEO was satisfied she told her assistant to allow him in.

 

“Hey guys, I thought I would find you both here,” Mako walked in thumbing through a small notebook as he took a seat across from Asami’s desk. “So I spoke with a few spirits and they said they saw a couple of Airbenders go into the spirit world in the middle of the night for the past 4 weeks. The thing is they didn’t recognize them, but they figured they were new or something-they have to be the people who are stealing spirit flowers to power that strange weapon.”

 

“Ok so all we have to do is set up a steakout, the next time those spirit thieves try and get in the spirit world they will have to deal with me.” Korra growled pressing her fist into her palm.

 

“I’m afraid it’s not going to be that easy,” Mako sighed handing Korra and Asami a rolled up newspaper. “The news is already all over the headlines about the spirit portal’s security being upped, thankfully it doesn’t seem like they have caught wind of exactly why yet… but your assassination attempt is definitely a suspected reason.”

 

“Can you not say that word.” Korra grunted putting her arm around Asami’s waist.

 

“Whatever you want to call it Korra, we need to stop the people responsible. That is another reason why I came to get you, Beifong wants to talk to you both at the police station.”

 

“Did she get some info from the perp?” Asami asked

 

“I’m not sure, she really didn’t tell me much.”

 

“Well then lead the way detective.” Asami said as they walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

“How are you feeling Korra?” Lin asked giving Korra a glance as she entered the police station.

“I’m fine Lin, just a scratch really.”

 

“It was more than that and you know it, Korra. You’re lucky that Kya is a top notch healer, after all the blood you lost you're lucky to be up and around so soon.”

 

“I wasn’t aware you were such a fan of Kya’s healing abilities.” Korra smirked, she saw how Lin looked at Tenzin’s sister when she thought nobody else was looking. Lin ignored her, turning to Asami to speak.

 

“Asami I need you to take a look at the shooter and tell me if you recognize him.” She lead the group to a room with a glass wall that looked at the a plain looking man, sitting calmly at the interrogation table.

 

“Oh my spirits, I do recognize him.” Asami gasped. “He used to work for me. Did you know this?”

 

“His name is Dak, we found records of his employment with your company yes, but we couldn’t seem to dig up why he was let go. Can you tell us what happened?” Lin asked

 

“Of course, you probably didn’t find anything because he was part of a large group that was all let go at once. It was discovered that he and a group of our line workers were stealing company property to make personal projects. They went so far as to change the books so it looked like entire cars were missing then they would sell them to gangs.”

 

“Why didn’t you press criminal charges?”

 

“For many of the people involved, they were the only source of income for their families. As upset as I was for someone to be stealing from my company I didn’t deem it necessary to ruin all of these people’s careers _and_ their families lives. Many of them were doing so out of desperation, I thought I was being as nice as possible…”

 

“It would seem they didn’t see it that way.” Lin mumbled, Korra noticed how her girlfriend bristled at that obviously upset. Korra placed a hand gently on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, what you did was incredibly kind, if this asshat doesn’t see that then he doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“Thank you Korra.” Asami said placing her hand over Korra’s.

 

“Yeah you’re real nice and we all know it, but i’m going to need the names of all of the people you let go in the past two or three years.” Lin grumbled, apparently done with the conversation.

 

“Of course i’ll have my assistant send it over tonight.” Asami sighed, Lin moved to leave before stopping abruptly looking between the two women for a moment.

 

“Go home and get some rest you two, you both look exhausted.”

 

Korra looked at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand lovingly grinning from ear to ear. Asami gave her a quizzical look at the sudden excitement, and Korra wiggled her eyebrows in response.

 

“Ready to go home sweetheart?” Korra smiled when the realization dawned on the CEO’s face.

 

“Take me home Korra.” Asami sighed placing a gentle kiss on Korra’s cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami spend their first night in their new apartment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft loving smutty goodness. :) Sorry this chapter is so short been having some writers block and just wanted to get this out there before i lost it.

“I must be dreaming,” Korra sighed. “I’ve never felt this good in my entire life…”  The weight on top of her shifted before a heavenly voice filled her with warmth.

 

“Well that’s a little sad, maybe we can fix that.” Asami straddled Korra’s back and was gently massaging the tense muscles there, placing soft kisses along her shoulders and neck ever so often. Korra’s breath hitched from the stimulation. “Relax baby…” Asami cooed.

 

Korra melted under her girlfriend’s skillful touch, nobody had ever touched her this way before. Asami was so gentle and firm, the way her oiled hands slide warmly across her shoulder blades, along her spine digging gently into the tender muscles at the tops of her hips. She was struggling to stay still, she couldn’t ignore the heat that began to pool between her legs and she was sure Asami could see her skin prickle with every touch. They had made out before sure, there were many nights they would sneak off to a corner wrapped in each other's embrace all lips and clashing teeth bodies pressed together, but it never went farther than that. Korra may have put on a face of unwavering confidence and unabashed flirting but when it actually came to sex she was a nervous wreck- it was new territory for her. Asami seemed to sense her apprehensions and she kissed Korra’s cheek affectionately gently pressing her front to Korra’s back.

 

“Are you ok?” She asks, her tone is gentle but its still laced with desire even Korra’s inexperienced brain can decipher that.

 

“Y-yeah…” Korra rasps

 

“We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for, i’m ok with waiting.”

 

Korra gently pushed up with her arms, her injured shoulder protesting but nothing she isn’t used to. She flipped over blushing at how Asami openly stared at her bare chest before she seemed to shake herself out of her trance to look into Korra’s eyes. They are staying in their apartment, _their apartment_ , Korra grinned at the thought running her hand over silk sheets onto Asami’s exposed thigh giving an affectionate squeeze. Asami was in a simple black nightgown her hair was hanging around her shoulders the moon's glow from the window casting shadows on her angular face. She was utterly gorgeous, Korra questioned for a moment why someone so wonderful would want to be with her how she managed to find love in the mists of this chaotic world she was thrust into. Though Asami didn’t ask her the question the look she was giving told Korra she needed an answer, Korra cupped her girlfriend's cheek in her hand and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

 

“I love you Asami. I love you so much, and I really want to show you… but i-i’ve never…” She faltered she can’t believe she’s never told Asami this, her girlfriend cuts her off with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

 

“It’s ok Korra, i’ve never been with a woman either, we can figure this out together.”

 

“Hah, yeah there is that, but I...I’ve never been with anyone… ever.”

 

Asami may have tried to hold back her surprise but it was to no avail. “W-what? You’ve never had sex? Not even with Mako?”

 

“Um no… we got close a couple of times but, I don’t know... it never felt quite right. I could never really go through with it. I actually left him high and dry more than a couple times I still feel kind of bad about that. Hah. Wait… so you and Mako, did you…?” Korra grimaced, she asked the question before she really thought about what it meant, though she could pretty much gather the information she needed by the look on Asami’s face.

 

“Maybe once or twice…” Asami blushed. “Korra are you sure you are ready for this? I’m happy to wait I just love being with you, I love you and want you to be ready.” The look on the engineers face was one of concern, but she also looked almost as nervous as Korra felt.

 

Korra sat up stroking Asami’s cheek with her thumb, she knows she is deeply undeniably in love with this woman nothing could change that. She looked at Asami with all of the affection she could, she let it boil out of her chest and spill out, holding the emerald gaze that mirrored her own.

 

“I want you, Asami.”

 

The audible gasp the raven haired woman released stoked the fire in Korra’s belly once more, she watched green eyes flick to her chest again then to her lips. Before she could register the movement Asami was on top of her straddling her hips, the warmth of her clothed damp womanhood on Korra’s middle caused her to gasp into the engineers mouth. Asami smirked and ground her center along Korra once more.

 

“Ohh...Asami.” She moaned, she was embarrassed at how easily the affirmation of pleasure escaped her lips. She pulled back the desire to see Asami’s bare chest suddenly overwhelming, her love took the hint, demonstrating just how in sync they were by raising her arms above her head and allowing Korra to lift her gown off her body.

 

“So beautiful.” Korra whispered against ivory skin already peppering kisses across a prominent collarbone, along her shoulder, and down between her perfect rounded breasts. She took a stiff pink peak into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it applying gentle suction, the sounds the action drew from her girl were intoxicating and she wanted to pull more from her and drown in her womans pleasure.

 

“Korra..” Asami whined, Korra continued her ministrations ignoring the sudden gush of arousal pooling between her thighs at the sound. A gentle pull on her hair caused her to reluctantly back away from her new favorite place in the world, she looked up at Asami the picture of perfection in her mind. Her lips were swollen and red parted slightly with her increased breathing, her cheeks had taken on a crimson blush that extended down her neck and onto her chest. She was exquisite, Korra couldn’t get enough she moved to return to the tempting mound in front of her but a pale hand on her chest stopped her, Korra swallowed at the look of pure hunger Asami gave her as she allowed herself to lay back on the bed.

 

“I love you, Asami.” The words fell from her lips, raw unfiltered emotion Korra couldn’t stop them if she wanted to, and why would she it was the undeniable truth.

 

“I love you too Korra. So, so much.” Asami kisses Korra tenderly running her hands along her sides the feeling utterly glorious. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.” Korra stated clearly, that was all Asami needed. She surged forward showing Korra what true passion was, what true love means and Korra was sure that this night was the best night of her entire life.

 

* * *

Korra opened her eyes to slivers of sunlight peeking through the window, she shifted slowly careful not to disturb the sleeping form curled around her body. She stroked Asami’s raven hair gently, relishing the way silky strands slip between her fingers. She allowed her happiness to wash over her in waves  forgetting everything in the world aside from how it felt to be in love with the most amazing person she has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

 

Last night was a testament to that, Asami brought her to a place mentally, physically, and emotionally that she never knew existed. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, wholehearted trust enacted-they were one. Korra felt her body heat up at the memory, Asami writhing in the sheets below her pale skin flush loving marks dotting her body, she thought she knew what pleasure was, boy was she wrong. Korra decided she was content to lay in bed and listen to Asami’s steady breathing, unwilling to disturb her love from her restful slumber.

 

“Mmmm…” Asami sighed, nuzzling into Korra’s chest laying a gentle kiss on her sternum before turning emerald eyes up to her. “G’morning.”

 

“Good morning beautiful,” Korra cooed, gently brushing some loose strands of hair from Asami’s eyes. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Like a polar bear pup in the sun.” Asami giggled sitting up to rub her eyes. “Are you hungry? There is a tea shop down the street that makes a great breakfast.”

 

“You know me so well.” Korra kissed the top of the engineers head, then her cheek before placing a lingering kiss over her pulse point grinning at the way her breath hitched. “How about we go get breakfast,” Korra whispered nuzzling into Asami’s neck, then bringing her lips to her own so they brushed as she spoke. “Then we can come back here...for dessert?” She punctuated the sentence with a kitten lick on Asami’s top lip. The engineer was on her in a heartbeat, pale skin pressed against her own tongues and bodies moving together in pure unfiltered love and ecstasy. Breakfast would have to wait dessert was on the menu right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner doesn't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Buckle in.

Air Temple Island was quiet as Asami pulled the Satoboat to the dock and cut the engine, the past few days were both exhausting and incredibly rewarding. They moved into the apartment full time, and Lin rounded up a group of ten people that were suspected of building dangerous spirit energy weapons with the intent to sell. Even though the means by which the weapons were produced was now understood, nobody was willing to admit the  _ real  _ reason why she was the target of an assassination attempt, and it was driving Asami  _ insane.  _ The disgruntled employee angle was promising, but ultimately proved to be a dead end only two of the suspects had any connection to her company, the only reason the rest were caught was because of poorly planned attempts at entering the spirit world to acquire more ammunition. 

 

Asami thought she was past this, being hated for her name, for what her father and his company did, it’s been  _ seven  _ years after all. Even worst, what if these people were trying to kill her because of something  _ she  _ did, she admits even though she had the best of intentions in everything she did there was still pushback from the citizens. Old had to be demolished to make way for new and improved,  and the citizens of Republic City were so very tired of the constant change that has been happening since the Avatar barreled into all of their lives so many years ago. 

 

Asami turned her gaze to Korra who hopped out of the boat to tie it to the dock, she looked up feeling eyes on her and shot Asami a toothy grin and a wink before turning back to the ropes, flexing her biceps just a little more than necessary for Asami’s sake. Asami felt a flutter in her chest, she was so  _ happy _ both of them were, a feeling she was worried she would never truly feel especially after everything with Zaheer and Korra was gone for so long, but here they were closer than ever, and in  _ love _ .

 

Korra had really come into her own lately, she is as inspiring as ever for the displaced citizens, and as strong as ever keeping the opportunistic criminals from running the battered city any farther into the ground. Korra is a certified badass, but she already had so much to deal with, and now she has to worry about her girlfriend possibly being murdered all the time, Asami feels a tinge of guilt at being another source of stress for Korra, after all the Avatar belongs to the world who is Asami to think that -

 

“Hey.” Asami’s thoughts were interrupted by bright blue eyes inches from her and strong arms wrapping around her waist, Korra pulled her in, brow furrowed in concern.  “ Are you ok?”

 

Then there was that, Korra had become so intuitive to other people’s feelings, she is loving and kind and so  _ gentle _ , especially with Asami. It was hard for her to accept, she was not used to being taken care of, Asami was always the emotional support for her friends. How many times had she asked Korra that very question while they were traveling the earth kingdom?  _ Are you ok?  _ Then Korra would spill her emotions out and Asami would help her pick up the pieces and try her best to build her up, to make her feel loved and appreciated, to help her see just how strong she was. Asami looked at Korra, she was so concerned she could practically see the love radiating from her, when had the tables turned? When had she started relying so heavily on this woman, it was completely terrifying and absolutely incredible. 

 

“I’m ok, sorry I just got lost in thought.” She said giving Korra’s arms an appreciative squeeze. 

 

Korra wasn’t buying it, she raised a single eyebrow and cupped Asami’s cheek in her palm. “I know this is all really stressful, and I’m sorry you’re going through this. We are going to catch the people responsible and put and end to it, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. You know you can talk to me baby, you’re the most important thing in my life no matter what is going on in the world.” 

 

“You’re right, this is all pretty stressful. Thank you for being there for me Korra.” Asami smiled brushing their lips together. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

 

“Asami you know very well what you did, you were the only thing that kept my head above water when I was at my lowest. I can never really repay you for what you did for me, but if i can alleviate some of the pressure on you that will be a start. Besides,  _ I _ am the one who doesn’t deserve  _ you. _ ” Korra pulled her into a tight embrace, Asami nuzzled into her neck and inhaled her familiar scent, instantly feeling the tension loosen in her shoulders.

 

“Mmm I love you.” She hummed laying a gentle kiss on Korra’s neck, smirking at the little shiver that went through the bender’s body. 

 

“Hey! Stop making out and come get dinner. Tenzin refuses to let us start without you!.” Bolin yelled from the top of the stairs leading into the temple grinning knowingly.

 

“Far be it for me to come between Bolin and food.” Asami giggled untangling from Korra and making their way to dinner. 

 

Sunday night dinners had been a tradition with them for a while now, especially since rebuilding the city was taking so much of their time, this was their day to reconnect and be a family. Asami sat back on her pillow, taking in the scene before her, she actually  _ had _ a family. People who loved her no matter what, they had accepted her with open arms even when she had done nothing to deserve it. None of it would have been possible without Korra, she looked to the woman, currently sneaking contraband fish jerky under the table to Bolin before shoving a handful into her mouth when she was sure Tenzin wasn’t watching.

 

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway, drawing everyone’s attention, “I’m sorry to interrupt your dinner, but there is a civilian disturbance at the docks, a mob has formed and the police can’t get them to leave. I was hoping a quick speech from the Avatar will encourage them to disperse and bring their issues to the city through the right channels.” 

 

“Of course!” Korra was already standing up and brushed fish jerky crumbs off of her vest with a guilty look to Tenzin. 

 

“You want me to come with you?” Asami offered.

 

“No, you stay here I shouldn’t be long.” Korra said kissing Asami’s forehead, before spinning around and pointing an accusatory finger at Meelo then Bolin. “And if you two eat all of the sweet buns before I get back there is going to be a fight. I’ll meet you over there Lin.” 

 

Asami watched out the window as Korra made her way to the edge of the island, she could see the mob formed in the distance and Korra had decided to forgo the boat and just waterbent a waterspout to ride across the bay. Asami turned away from the window to make her way back to her seat, when she felt the back of her neck prickle.

 

_ Something is wrong. _

 

She turned around to look back out to Korra just to make sure she was ok, it was like a dream all she could do was watch in horror as a wave of water came from nowhere, three water benders riding effortlessly. Whips of water lashed the air around Korra who dodged them, spinning to counter when a single pebble sailed from somewhere off the dock, landing squarely between Korra’s eyes sending her falling unconscious into the water. 

 

“Korra!” 

 

Asami wasn’t sure who said it, it could have been her, or any of the other people who were currently jumping through the window making their way to the water. Jinora got to the edge first sending bursts of air at the assailants she managed to knock one off balance pulling the woman into a tornado and slamming her into the ground of Air Temple Island.  The rest of the benders peeled off towards them and began fighting the Avatar’s would-be rescuers, as a speed boat circled where Korra fell, fishing her limp body from the murky bay before speeding off into the night. 

 

“We have to go after them!” Asami yelled, making her way to her boat only to find it scattered in pieces in the water. 

 

“Shit, they destroyed all of our boats!” Lin yelled, already pressing the button on her radio to call backup. “Quick get a bison and follow that boat, Mako help me round up these guys.” Lin said throwing metal shards around the incapacitated waterbenders wrists

 

Opal was already ahead of them climbing onto Juicy’s back and airbending Asami and Bolin up as well. Asami had a sudden flash of anger at Tenzin for always insisting everyone take their glider suits off for dinner, if they had them on that boat would have never gotten as far as it did. She shook her head, and focused on the ripples of water heading toward the open ocean, if only she had some way to see better in the dark, she would have to come up with an idea for that later. Suddenly the ripples stopped, the boat was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Where did they go?” Bolin asked shock written all over his face.

 

Opal shook her head and directed her bison to fly closer to the water. “I don’t know, they were there just a second ago.” 

 

“They are here keep looking!” Asami yelled over the whip of the cold air. She was grateful for the chill, it was numbing keeping her from losing her mind. This couldn’t be happening again, not again, Korra has to be ok they have to find her. 

 

Opal’s gentle hand landed on her shoulder, she looked over at the pained expression she was giving. 

 

_ Oh no. _

“Asami, it’s been three hours.”

 

_ Please no. _

 

“We have to go back.”

 

_ Not again. _

 

“We will meet with the group, see if they have any leads.”

 

_ She can’t be gone _

 

“Ok, Asami?”

 

_ We have to find her. _

 

“Ok.” Asami, whispered. Her teeth were chattering she was shivering uncontrollably, not from the cold, not from fear, but from a hot boiling rage. It started the moment she saw Korra fall unconscious and has been building there since, the pit in her stomach grew hot and wild traveling through her veins into her limbs and out of her fingertips. 

 

She doesn’t remember putting her glove on, she doesn’t remember jumping off the bison and making her way to the group of benders waiting to be hauled off to jail. She  _ does _ remember the water tribe man laughing in her face, she remembers spinning around and kicking him in the ribs with a satisfying crack, and shocking him with her glove until he was a motionless lump on the ground. 

 

Bolin and Mako dragged her away before she could go after the others, they didn’t question her actions, they didn’t reprimand her, they simply wrapped her in their arms and stroked her hair until she stopped shaking. Asami knew they understood, those people took Korra from her and someone had to pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the angst, I promise i'll make it better. :)


End file.
